The present invention relates to wrenches, and more specifically, to a box end socket wrench.
The reversible ratchet wrench has been known for years and there are numerous tools that have been disclosed with varying handles, drive means, pawl, and means for reversing the operation of the wrench.
The disadvantage of most ratcheting socket wrenches, however, is their size. Many times the ratchet and socket mechanism simply will not fit into the work envelope. Another common problem is that many times the insertion or removal of a fastener may be initiated with a ratcheting socket wrench, yet an open-end or box wrench is often required to finish the process. Such a situation may occur when, for example, space limitations around a fastener increase as the fastener's head position changes during insertion or removal. In this situation, it is common to have and employ both a ratcheting socket wrench and an open-end or box wrench. This entails the purchase of a wrench and a socket for each fastener size. Storage space becomes an issue, and there is the added annoyance of assuring that both wrench types are accessible when needed.